From loved to loathed
by Brainic1013
Summary: One rumor begins spreading and the pain is delt to one girl...
1. Chapter 1: initiation

The blodehounds. Possibly the most horrific gang in the area were receiving a brand new member. His fur a deep crimson, his eyes shining emerald, wearing a blood red hoodie and a shining locket.

"Hey...look at the nooby. Think he'll last more then a week?" Said one silver colored cat.

"No way in hell will he survive. He's gonna get eaten alive." Replied a black dog hiding a snicker. People had been giving him looks and glares the entire time.

 _this is a bad idea...But...This is the only way I'll be accepted. Bad or not._ he thought to himself. Finally he reached an area filled to the brim with other members preparing for his initiation.

"Do you Lochlan join the blodehounds willingly and promise to never question our orders?" Questioned the leader of the gang a orange rabbit with burnt fur.

"I will" he replied.

"Do you swear to follow through and never stop in a task we give you?" He asked getting closer to him something shining in his hand.

"I swear." Lochlan replied oblivious to the the light in the leaders hand.

" Do you promise not to say who is in this gang? Such as myself?" He said on top of Lochlan grabbing his arm

"Yes." He replied prepared for what to happen next.

"Will you share blood with me? Jack-o-bonnie to seal the oath of the blodehounds." Jack-o-bonnie said preparing the hidden knife

"I will to complete this oath." With those words Lochlan was cut on the palm of his hand. Jack-o-bonnie proceeded to cut him self and they shook hands. Sealing Lochlans' fate.

"Brothers! Sisters! Welcome our new member of the blodehounds! Lochlan!" Yelled jack-o-bonnie met with loud cheers from all the members.

Jack-o-bonnie after the initiation had taken Lochlan to his office.

"Listen, Lochlan was it? This will be your first job and I don't want you to mess this up. Because if you do...Let's say I'll have a **bloody** good time." Bonnie had said a fake smile plastered over his face. "Your first job if you choose to accept it -which you have too- is too spread rumors about a girl and ruin her. A young female Fox by the name of masae. she has been trying to stop us from doing what we're doing. And we can't allow that. It's simple and easy."

Lochlan understood every thing though the name masae reminded him of something... He be dismissed the thought and accepted his assignment. Day one has begun and he can't fail.

 _ **heyyy guys it's brain. Did you miss me? No? OK. Anyway I'm back! Just a quick note hoping you like this new story and sorry for the short chapter. I was really short on time so this is the best I could do. Don't judge me please :_( anyway I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2: suspicious

_**In another place at the same time**_

"So Lauren which do you think? My hoodie or my dress?" Came fron a gray fox rumaging through a closet.

"Yea yea... It's good." Replied The cream colored vixen on the bed.

"Ugh girl?! What's wrong? Usually you love to help me choose clothes! Now your just moping on my bed! C'mon tell mama Masae." Said the grey fox sitting down beside her hugging the vixen close.

"Well it's just that... Lochlan is going to meeting but... I think he's in trouble. I can feel it in my gut." Replied lauren.

"Well you do have a good tendency with these things! Remember when you warned me about that scumbag of a man? Well if your worried about him the me and you will go to the meeting spot and see if he's ok!" Said Masae enthusiastically.

"Ok. That'll make me feel better. Now you get that hoodie of yours on and let's get going!" Lauren said jumping off the bed.

After the few minutes of switching clothes and getting out of the door they eventually got to the meeting place seeing the crimson Fox wandering out.

"Lochlan?! Lochlan! It's Lauren! Over here!" Lauren yelled at the top of her lungs the Fox jumped a bit and turned to face her. His face once filled with color turned pale. _I-Is that the girl Bonnie wanted me to...? It can't be... Not one of Laurens' friends!_ Lochlan thought

"Hey Lochlan! How did the meeting go?" Asked Lauren as she got closer with masae. _it is. That's the girl it has to be!_

"hey how ya be-wait... What happened to your hand? Did you cut yourself?" Lauren asked concerned breaking him out of his train of thought

"Uhm ye-yea! I tripped and fell on a box" he said slightly panicked not wanting Lauren to know he joined the blodehounds.

"Oh um ok then you might wanna get that bandaged up soon though. Anyway me and Masae here just wanted to make sure you were safe right Masae? Masae? Masae!" Lauren said a little concerned

"Uhm... I'm over here Lauren but... I think I know this place! Yes this is the place with all the ruckus at night that disturbed the neighborhood! Why did you come here for a meeting?" Masae said a little concerned as she walked toward the door to open it

"NO DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!" Yelled Lochlan running over to stop Masae from opening the door.

"Oh... OK..." Masae replied suspiciously

"Uhm anyway me and Masae just wanted to check up on you and say hi so we'll be on our way now!" Said Lauren walking away. Masae close behind her.

"Lauren I don't think Lochlan hent their for a meeting." Masae said

"Well why so you say that? Mabye it was just a buissnes gathering place for contracts or party's and whatnot!" Lauren said trying to reassure Masae

"No Lauren! Listen to me whatever was behind that door he did not want me to see. Of that doesn't scream suspicious to you then I don't know what will." She said directly towards Lauren

"Masae! Stop! I will not tolerate this anymore! You're always suspicious of him so why do you keep trying to find incriminating evidence about him?!" Lauren said firm

"I don't care Lauren! Something behind that door is presious to him so I don't care what I'm going here tonight looking in that door and taking pictures." Masae said

"If your doing it you're doing it alone Masae. Count me the fuck out." Lauren said scared

"Lauren I'll be fine! I've been through worse! I am the town's safety adversary after all. I'll be fine!" Masae said trying to assure Lauren.

"OK..." Lauren said

 _ **Later that night...**_

"Look it's the safety adversary bitch fromm the town hall!" She heard while walking towards the door from earlier that day. As Masae approached the door all that could be heard was telling and the crashing of something to the cold hard floor. _I'll pull out my phone open the door take some pictures and a video and be gone in ten to fifteen minutes._ she thought reassuring herself.

Masae opened the door slowly and quietly to see criminals and other undesirable people and in the middle of them all was Lochlan smoking... Something she pulled out her phone and took videos and pictures and just before she left she took a few extra pictures of Lochlan and left closing the door and running.

"LAUREN! LAUREN OPEN THE DOOR. NOW!" Masae yelled to her roommate. A few moments passed and the door opened showing a half asleep Lauren.

"Masae why didn't you use your keys? Was waking me up really necessary?" Lauren asked groggily

"My room NOW!" Masae said grabbing Lauren's hand and closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: evidance

_I don't want to do this order but I have to. All I have to do is find evidence spread a rumor and then I'll be done_. Lochlan thought to himself while he was sitting in the main room of the blodehounds hideout. He still hadn't thought of what to say about Masae to ruin her and after seeing her with Lauren it made it harder to go through.

"Hey nooby! Jack-o assigned me to be your partner and help you with your first assignment." Came from behind Lochlan.

"A partner?! I dont need a partner!" He said turning around coming face to face with a cat with deep orange fur and light red eyes.

"Well jack-o thought otherwise so your stuck with me for a while. My name komakon but most people call me koma!" She said sticking a hand out for a welcome.

"Im lochlan. Your out of place here arent you?" He asked shaking her hand.

"I may act out of place but for your information I'm the best pickpocket and disguise artist in the country. Be glad jack-o paired you with me." She said.

 _Why did I have to get stuck with a child in a woman's body?_ he thought.

"Look if we're working together we help each other no matter what. Ok?" He asked.

"OK I'm fine with that!" She said happily.

"So if your a disguise artist how hard would it be to dress me up as the town hall archiver?" Lochlan asked quickly and quietly.

"You? Well... You look close enough besides the body structure and eye color and... What hand do you use primarily?" She asked looking Lochlan up and down and walking around.

"I use my right hand more" he replied watching her curiously.

"Perfect! So all I need is colored contacts and fat jackets." She said " I have the colored contacts Andi think I have the perfect jacket!" She said before running away.

 _That is one mentally deranged bitch. Why do I always get the crazy ones?_ He thought before she came back.

"Haha! Okay open your eyes and DON'T blink" she said. Lochlan stood there as she messed with his eyes and put in the deep yellow colored contacts.

"Ugh are you done yet?" Lochlan said begining to loose his patience.

"Wait one...More...Second... Aaaaannnnnndddddd done! Now put on the jacket and you can go to town hall!" She said jumping up and down extatic gaining the attention of a few of the gang members.

"Ugh shut up!and give me the godamn jacket" he said grabbing the jacket from her hands.

"Heyyy! Fine go to town hall just don't touch I mess with your eyes okay?" She said walking with him.

"Fine fine just get away. I'll be back in a few hours." He said walking through the the door and out onto the day.

After a few minutes of walking Lochlan arrived at the town hall.

 _lets hope this works_ he thought as he put on the jacket and walked in.

"Hey jadelay! How you been dude?" Asked a dog at the front desk

"Ugh Yea I've been be _feeling_ better." Lochlan said nervously.

"Dude you sound sick! Well your here that's what matters" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Yea yea thanks. Have a nice day." He said hurrying to the to the archives. After a hour he finally got to the archives and got to the section having the dates of elections

"January 31 _1946...No..._ July 8 1960 not this one either... Aha! October 14 1999" he said after a few minutes of searching. This was the day that Masae Trinity Izanami Greyhowl was elected as the head of the of the safety adversary.

 **October 14 1999**

 **'Secratary write this down. Yes all of it. Today is the day the president of the safety adversary is chosen. Who are the two candidates again? Masae Greyhowl and Tigman Roundrowl. Both of them very kind safe people. But... Masae is a close family friend... Secretary make sure that Masae wins no matter what.'**

 _The votes were tampered with. If they were tampered then I'll tamper with these. Nobody will think other wise._ Were the things running through his head. So what happened after that was that he took the paper hid it in his pocket and left. After about another hour of trying to exit the archives he left and got back to the gang house.

"So partner! Did ya get incriminating evidence?" Was all he heard the second he walked in.

"Yes I did and after being stuck in that building for a few hours I'd like to relax and take a break thank you." A tone of annoyance in his voice as he to go sit down.

"O-oh o.k well I'll talk to you tommarow then." She responded sadly her footsteps growing quiter

 _Finally I can relax and take a smoke_. He thought to himself grabbing a smoke. As he began smoking he felt a cool breeze go by. He looked straight at the door and thought he saw gray fur...


	4. Chapter 4: Argument

_**Hey guys it's brain. Just wanted you all to know that someone not gonna say who yet may or may not take over this story in the future. Also should say this as well most of the time the story will be odd number chapters will be Lochlans' side of the story and even numbers would be Masaes' side of the story most of the time anyway. Also this chapter might suck and I am sorry if it does but I've been exhausted lately and I've been trying to keep up. That's all and enjoy.**_

As the door closed quietly behind Masae and Lauren they entered the dimly lit living room.

"Look Masae just tell me what you need to so I don't have to go upstairs o.k?" Lauren said sitting down on the couch.

"Ugh fine but look at these!" Masae said pulling out her phone opening up to the picture with Lochlan smoking.

"What are tho- is that Lochlan... Smoking? There's no way that's Lochlan Masae! You got the wrong person!," Lauren said yelling slightly.

"That's him alright. Now who was right and who was wrong!" Masae said bathing in her seconds of pride.

"No Masae that's not him. I know Lochlan and that's not him. You... Your just trying to incriminate him aren't you? You staged this didn't you!" Lauren said yelling directed towards Masae.

"What? N-no Lauren I'm not trying to-" Masae tried explaining.

" SHUT THE HELL UP MASAE." Lauren yelled looking Masae dead in the eye her face showing signs of anger.

"Lauren calm down!" Masae said sitting by her holding her hands

"Don't fucking touch me. I know your worried about safety but this is too far." She said ripping her hands from Masaes' grasp "you know why I took you in." She said looking Masae in the eyes.

"Lauren don't do it. You can't take it back once said" Masae said eyes filled with fright and tears beginning to dwell there as well.

"We were born together. Though we were born in different litters we were like sisters to each other. _**your**_ parents were inseparable with you between them. _**Until they died."**_ She said looking at Masae dead in the eyes.

 **Flashback**

It was an grim and bleak night. The rain was hitting everything in its grasp including the lone purple car driving down the quite road.

"Mommy I'm scared. It's dark and the monstas are gonna get me." Came from the small little Fox in the back of the car.

"Sweetheart it's o.k. mommy is here and just know me and your father will always be there to fight them off even if we're not there."said a deep brown vixen placing a soft kiss on the forehead of her child.

"O.k mommy! Thank you" said the child locking her hands around the vixens neck.

At that moment the cars front lights went out.

"Hey honey hat happened?" Asked the vixen.

"SCARLET MASAE HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" Yelled the black fox driving seconds before the car swerved into a tree.

"M-mommy? Daddy? Hello?" Asked the grey fox to the two foxes in the front seats. Little did she know what she was talking to were the cold lifeless body of her beloved parents.

 **End of flashback**

"My family took pity on you. That's the only reason your here with me right now. Pity. You should have died with you family all those years ago." She said tears staining Masaes' grey fur leaving trails of deep gray.

"... If that's how you truly feel then... I'll go." Masae said standing up. She went up to the door opened it and left. Still crying the tears constantly leaving trails down her face.

 _I left with nothing but the clothes on my back. I have no food no water no nothing. I'm all alone now._ She thought to herself.

"Uhm...Excuse me? Ma'am please tell me why are you here and why are you crying?" Said a voice from besides Masae.

"The friend I've known since birth she... She kicked me out and broke my heart." She responded her tears slowly starting to come to a stop.

"Well if ya want I can help ya. I might not have much but it's better then your current situation." Said the mysterious voice walking towards her.

"Your a very kind person. Thank you." Masae said looking up at the voice. All she saw was a silloute as it was very dark night. She knew it was a fox from the way it looked.

"We'll come with me and I'll take you to my place." The voice said grabbing her hand and beginning to walk.

After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at a run down apartment room. "This is were I live but you can stay here untill you get back on your feet." Said the voice walking inside.

"Thank you so much but... Would you mind me asking for a name?" Masae said cautiously walking inside.

"Oh yes how rude of me. I'm Lochlan. You are?" Then and there it struck her. The man she was so suspicious about gave her protection from the harsh outside world.

"Lochlan? Well I'm Masae. Thank you for letting me stay here." She said warmly.

"Masae huh? An interesting name. Well your welcome to stay her for as long as you need." He said pointing to a old torn couch.

"Well thank you. I'll take the couch and go to bed for the night. One more time thank you so much." She said lying down quickly falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
